That Poor Kid
by Kinetic-Psychopathy
Summary: Ted is caught up in a dangerous situation... it might indeed ruin his life... HARDCORE NON CON! Hell of a lot taller O'Hare... Ted is still not a baby... and probably never will be... Rated M... This is kinda like gay porn later... O'Hare is much more attractive than original...ON HOLD! NOT DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**This was an experiment, if you don't like it, well sucks for you, no flames please. I really enjoyed this movie but I had this plot in my head for quite a while…**

**This is very graphic and is pure noncon, so you no like, you no read. Please sign the guest book on your way out… **

**This incudes a MUCH taller O'Hare, because I just love the stubby little way he runs! xD but yeah -_-.. Ted is a baby of mine, yet in order to become a baby, you need to have a troubled past. So welcome to Baby Inc. Ted! Oh, and O'Hare doesn't have that crap-ass haircut… no, it's a lot more attractive, so this doesn't seem terrible. Okay, let's just say he's a grown man, not a pinched-up face and bad haircut guy.. alright? But same voice and personality…**

**Ted's POV**

I grunted as someone pinned me to the wall, just 5 minutes ago I was walking with Audrey along the town wall. It's currently being taken down since the trees are growing again. But she went to go grab something in the gas station, and I was left alone in front of the shop. "H-hey lemme go!" I shouted. "No, Ted." A voice said behind me. I gasped as I recognized the voice, "O'Hare…" I mumbled. "Yes, yes it's me…" he replied.'

I could feel something poking me in my back, was it a knife? Gun? No, he's got both hands on me. "You ruined my career, Ted, and you're going to pay…" He whispered again. "With what?" I asked, hoping Audrey would come look for me instead of assuming I had ditched her. "Oh, you have a variety of choices, you could pay with money, clothing, slavery…your body…" He said smoothly. "Wait, aren't slavery and 'manual labor' the same thing?" I asked. "There's a small difference…" He replied laughing first. "If you don't choose in 30 seconds…" He gripped my throat harder, causing me to choke a bit, "-then you're gonna have to pay with your life." He continued. Okay, I have no money other than loose change, and I need my clothes, slavery's not cool, but with the last choice, I guess it's just chores and such, not that bad, right? "Uh, I'll pay with 'labor' or whatever it was…" Why was I giving in so easily?!

He paused for a second, "are you sure, Ted?" He asked. "Yeah, a few chores won't hurt…" I reply. He laughs loudly, "Ted, my dear boy, I think you've gotten this screwed up, paying with your body, does not always mean 'manual labor'…" He says. "T-then… what does it mean?" I ask slightly shaky. He turns me around so I can see him, He was maybe a foot taller than me, I was only 16. I pressed myself up against the wall as he reached for my face, I also noticed that there were buildings surrounding us like a wall, so no one could see us now.

It was sorta a mistake for staying there, cuz he put both hands on either side of me onto the wall, and got real close to my face. "It's something like this…" He trailed off. That's the first time I actually noticed the bulge in his tight pants, crap. "Uh-Oh no…" I mumbled trying to duck out from underneath his arms but he stopped me. I yanked my head back as I felt him grind against my crotch, it felt good, yet I hated the situation. "S-stop it.." I whispered, somewhat distracted from the pleasure snaking up my spine. "Really? Because your body says otherwise…" He went faster, and I felt a heat trail down to my crotch.

I let out an accidental moan after he did that, "see? I told you." O'Hare said. I brought my arms up and gripped his arms for support, I felt like I was gonna fall over. I let out a slight squeak/moan as I came into my pants, this caused him to laugh. "Yeah, it's somewhat like that." He said. "Ted!? Ted?!" I heard Audrey's voice. "Gotta run, I'll pick you up tonight." He smirked and ran off. "U-uh, over here, Audrey." I said loud enough for her to hear. She appeared around the corner, and ran up to me, but put a hand over her mouth as she saw a white liquid running down my leg. I put my face in my hands and hunched over, "Audrey, it wasn't me. It was O'Hare-he…" I" stopped as I felt her put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Ted." She said reassuringly. I felt like I was about to cry, "O'Hare, h-he ambushed me, he did something terrible to me, but I think he'll leave me alone." I lied. "But, Ted, O'Hare is gone, remember?"

I explained to her what happened after we got to my house by maneuvering behind buildings to avoid public. When I got there I found a note on the door, saying that mom wouldn't be home from Grammy's snowboarding competition until tomorrow morning. "Damn." I swore quietly. **(Now don't get pissed off at me for calling him O'Hare, I don't know or remember his first name. So this is like a code-name, yeah , think of it like that…) **"Ted, you want me to stay with you tonight?" Audrey asked me, apparently having knowledge of the note. "No, your parents'll get worried, don't bother with me tonight, besides, you got that fancy dinner with your parents tonight, right?" I asked. "W-well, yeah… but Ted-"

"I'll be fine, he's sure not to come back." I lied. She closed her mouth and gave a reassuring nod, then left. I went upstairs to change and then came back downstairs. As I did I nearly jumped out of my skin as I saw O'Hare sitting on the couch waiting for me. My breath hitched in my throat, "I-It's not t-tonight yet…" I stuttered. "Nervous are we? It's okay, that'll subside real soon…" He stood up, and I took a step back. Of course, right into the goddamn stairs. I tripped and fell up the stairs **(damn, I always trip up the stairs, never down them, anyone else have that problem?)**, I looked up to see O'Hare above me, smirking. I scrambled up the stairs and back into my bedroom, I went to slam the door shut but he had caught it with his foot and shoved the door back open. "Damn!" I cussed as I was pushed into the wall. "S-stop it! I'm only 16!" I yelled. "Your point?" He sassed and unbuttoned my blue jeans. "Why would you even do this to someone, you sick-"

He grabbed my dick, and I hitched my breath again. "Because I have no conscience, Ted." He slid his hand up the shaft and then back down to the head, he went slow at first but then went faster, I moaned at the touch and leaned my head back again. But then he started pumping me, which caused me to moan like crazy and eventually put me in ecstasy. I came into his hand, still dazey, he brought his hand out of my pants, but then immediately started grinding again, and I squeaked with pleasure as I could feel the recently released pressure build up again. "Lick it off!" O'Hare ordered putting his hand in my face. It was covered in my cum, so I scowled and yelled a no that was mixed with a moan and sexual noises. "Lick it off or so help me I will use it as lube to fuck you right here and now!" He threatened. I widened my eyes at him, but then hesitantly grabbed his hand and stuck on of the fingers into my mouth. It tasted salty and disgusting, but I proceeded to lick off everything.

"Good boy, now you get to wait until we get to my place tonight to fuck you…" he said backing up, letting me fall to the ground. "I say, Ted, you're not so small for your age, are ya?" he commented. I went even redder in the face, "when do we go to your place?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "Now."

I looked up to see a cloth going at my face and covering my mouth, and I gasped on reflex, but then I passed out.

I woke up later in, clearly what looked to be like a small bedroom; I was on a bed with nothing but an under sheet on it. I tried to lift my arms, but they were tied down. "Oh no. O'Hare, lemme go!" I shouted. "Shh, you'll wake up the whole town." O'Hare appeared stepping through the doorway. "Good!" I yelled. He walked over quickly, and slapped me so hard that I think I heard something crack in my face. Great, another thing to screw up my face. I probably looked sick, with all the sweat running down my face, the throbbing crotch, yeah it sucks. "I said for you to be quiet!" He snapped. I shut my mouth and flinched as he raised his hand again. He put the hand down and reached over to untie me, as soon as I was untied I went to hop off the bed, but he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to the floor. "You, my boy, are going to literally suck it!" He said, pulling me to my knees infront of him. "I'm not sucking anything!" I snapped. "Really? I wouldn't want anything to happen to Andrea or Adrianna or whatever her name is." He warned. "It's Audrey, and you ain't gonna touch her!" I snapped back.

"I've done lots of things to her that you don't even know…" He whispers in my ear. I widened my eyes and lowered my head in thought. "Hey, look at me." He said, raising my chin up to look at him. "Just do what I say, and she won't get hurt." He said calmly, taking out his dick from his pants. I could see the scars where it was enlarged, and it was huge. "Suck it, c'mon I've been giving you all the pleasure lately. Now it's my turn!" He whines, clearly faking the whine. I look at his dick, deep in thought on what was going to happen, but eventually I wrapped my lips around the head. "C'mon kid you can do better than that!" He snapped and started fucking my mouth. I licked up the shaft once he went still, and then slid back down. "Why are you so bad at this?!" He whined.

I parted from the ugly flesh. **(Ugly flesh…what the fuck does that even mean?! xD) **"Well I'm sorry! It's not every day I'm kidnapped and forced to suck dicks! I've never done this before!" I yelled. "Well you better learn fast, the better you do on this, the less painful it'll be for you later." He said. I sighed and took him into my mouth again, sucking and playing with the tip, I didn't dare use my teeth, I was worried that he would've- wait, since when am I afraid of this guy?! I yanked off of him with a sickening 'pop' sound. "Since when am I afraid of you?! I don't have to do this! I'll just call the cops and-"

He picked me up and threw me on the bed, "you're gonna be afraid of me in a second!" He growled and climbed on top of me. That's when I noticed I only had my boxers on, but he ripped them off, "I still can't get over how big you are…" he mumbled stroking my dick slowly. I leaned my head back again, "stop…s-stop touching me…" I moaned. I was growing hard. "And you're so sensitive too…" He said propping one of my legs on his shoulder as he leaned down below me. "W-what are you- _Ohh_…" I moaned, he had stuck his tongue into me, it felt so good but I wanted it to stop, yet I didn't. I arched my back as I came again in the air, having no clue where it landed.**(xD)** He fucked me with his tongue, and my head hit the bed from how bad my back was arching, his tongue wriggled like a worm inside me, and I kept clamping down on it. The warm breath was so good I actually didn't want this to stop. I whined in disappointment as he pulled out and came up to my face. I felt something at my mouth again, and make its way inside, they were fingers. "Suck them." He ordered. Still dazed from what he did to me, I listened without thinking. "Remember, you _want_ to be fucked." He commented as he stuck a finger into me, wet, and stretching, then he added another, which caused whimpers of pain to come from me. I was gripping the bed sheets; the smell of copper was faint in the air. "Get the fuck outta me!" I screamed as he added a third finger. I squirmed uncomfortably as he scissored me.

"Oh please, I know you want to be fucked now. I heard that disappointed moan come from you when I pulled my tongue from you. You want this, admit it!" He shouted as he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at my hole. "Admit it!" he yelled as he pushed into me. I screamed in pain as he slowly went in, trying hard to make it painful for me. I remembered how long it was when I saw it, like maybe, 6 1/2 inches…! I screamed in pain as he thrust into me, "admit you want to be fucked now!" He continued to yell. I pushed at his torso, which was now missing a shirt. Everything was stretching inside, and tearing. It hurt.

He angled himself to a position inside me that sent colors flying through my vision, and a moan through my mouth, that caused me to stop pushing at him. "Ah, I see I've found your sweet spot, let's have some fun, huh?" He smirked as he fucked me hard and fast at that same spot dozens of times. I gripped his arms, the bed sheets, anything I could to feel supported. I was _loving_ the pleasure coming from all this, but I hated O'Hare even more now. He was going harder, and I was cumming hardcore now. **(Another sentence I don't even understand!)** He kissed me and I didn't resist, but I didn't kiss back either, his was sloppy and demanding, but Audrey's was soft and caring. One thrust of his pushed that memory away from me and made me scream in ecstasy.

"I'll tell you what, Ted. Admit you're a slut, and that you want to be fucked, and I'll do this all night, it seems like you're enjoying it." He offered. I was silent and I kept shaking my head side to side. Until he became impatient; he groaned and pulled out far enough so the head was only in, I thought he had actually gave up on me and was going to let me go. But then with a grunt, he thrust hard into that bundle of nerves that sent me deeper into ecstasy and made me cum on both our torsos. This was when I cracked, "yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! I want to be fucked! Oh god… fuck me with everything you can!" I screamed, grabbing his ass and pulling him in closer, I've wanted to do that for a long time. I was so ashamed inside I was about ready to throw up. "Good, good. And what else did you want to admit?" He asked with difficulty as he continued to hit that spot hard and fast. "I'm a slut! A slut that want to be fucked! So fuck me! And do it harder! Go faster!" I gasped as I complained, he picked me up and set me down so my back was up against the head of the bed, and he was able to go deeper now. O'Hare smirked and fucked me hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightening them so that he was even deeper inside. It's like he could _not _be deep enough. I hated him even more now, but he seemed like he was getting into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, visible operation scars brushed my fingertips, when I did that he leaned down and licked my neck all the way up to my jawline and bit it, I pushed my bangs back as he gripped my thighs. He was mumbling words like "slut" and "whore", and I just nodded and agreed to them.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a slut. Keep fucking me, I feels so _good_! Harder!" I shouted as I came again. I guess I finally sent him over the edge to because he came inside me, and I opened my eyes, I didn't even know they were shut. The cum inside of me was leaking out with my blood, but it lubed him so he could go deeper. I heard a phone ringing, and I whined as he pulled out instead of using the newly acquired lube to go further in, "hold on, I'm going to go get the phone." He said and walked out the door. Realization of what I just did hit me like a bullet, "oh my god…" I mumbled as I stood up and looked into a mirror. My hair was caked to my forehead from the sweat, and my cheeks were red, there was a streak of red and white flowing down my leg. And there were bite marks all over my neck. "What are you doing out of bed, slut?" O'Hare walked back into the room, still naked, and he shoved me back on the bad again. A sharp pain erupted from my ass as he did that. I fell on my back again, and he shoved inside once more, the lube was really working, because it was like he didn't have to work so hard to get that bundle of nerves anymore. He licked my nipples and played with them, earning screams and moans from me.

It wasn't long before I was hard again, and I completely forgot about anything else. I screamed in ecstasy as he came again and I did too, but I was exhausted, and apparently so was he, cuz he pulled out and laid next to me. I came back to reality and covered my face with my hands in shame. I looked over to O'Hare and saw he'd passed out already. I started crying and I curved up into a ball, "I hate you, O'Hare." I whispered, and then I passed out.

**So, what did ya think? It's a tad bit OOC, I think so cuz I don't think O'Hare is **_**that **_**sadistic, but it's 1:04 in the morning, and I still have to go work on my AT NC thingy… no flames please, I've gotten fat from all the golden marshmallows. **

**Ted: WTF! I DON'T EVEN SWING THAT WAY! AND NEITHER DO YOU! SO HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT GAY SEX?!  
Me: …uh.. I know people…**

**Ted: What kind of people!?**

**Me: MY FRIENDS! AND THEY'RE FUCKING AWESOME! HI LIZZY, CAILEY, STORMY, SAMMY, MOMMY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And…chapter 3 of my experiment, this is gettin' kinda fun! **

**Ted: You….Bitch…**

**Me: Go fuck yourself…actually, that's what I'm gonna make you do!**

**Ted: Whoa, what!?**

**ME: Haha! *pushes him back into the story, but falls with him, grabs the edge and pulls self back out* Holy shit, that woulda sucked… oh BTW a vibrator is in this chapter…O_O cuz I felt like it…**

**Ted POV once again**

I was riding in a car, one of the older ones, though. I refused to look at O'Hare, he was driving. "Oh, you're gonna get a concussion by the time I'm done with you, there's an oak headboard on my bed now…" he said. I shuddered and looked out the window, this lightened my mood a bit, the trees and grass began to grow again. I actually smiled now, the colorful trees were everywhere now, and too big to run over. I guess he saw my smile, because he parked the car and grabbed the back of my head and turned it so I looked at him. "I didn't say you could smile…only I can make you smile, anyway." He grunted yanking my head back exposing my neck. He leaned forward and licked my neck up to the jaw. I moaned accidently but quickly covered it up. He laughed into my neck, and I shivered. "Back off…" I growled.

He kept biting and kissing my neck, starting to go lower, but I grabbed his neck and squeezed it. "I told you to back off!" I snapped. He smiled, and sat back up, "hmph!" he snorted and started up the car again. I wiped off the spit on my neck and wiped it on the car seat.

We pulled into a driveway, and realization hit me. "You're never going to let me leave again, are you?" I asked. "What makes you think that?" He asked shutting the car off. "Because you never put a blindfold on me, to see where you live…" I said slowly turning to look at him. "Ah, but you're never going to want to leave…" he said smoothly. "Yes I will! I don't plan on staying here! Especially not forever!" I snapped. He smirked and opened my car door, then grabbed my arm and led me up the steps to the front door.

"Don't touch me, asshole!" I shouted. He whipped around and slapped me so hard I would've fallen down the stairs but he caught me by my arm, and yanked me back so I was 3 inches from his face. "You will learn respect! I'm done playing games!" he snapped. My eyes were only half open from the shock, so I didn't really reply. I was pushed into the house, and into another room. "I still need to punish you for all the resistance…" he said shutting the door.

**Audrey POV**

"…Ted?" I asked after waking up. I got no reply, "Ted?" I asked again. I combed my hair back with my hand and looked around the room. "Oh my god…" I looked at the time. 8:23. "Oh no, they left already!" I whispered to myself. I ran out of the room, not caring I was only in a cami and panties.

**Ted POV**

I was sitting on the bed, O'Hare left, saying he had to get something. My knees were pressed to my chest, he had ripped off my boxers again. I already had bite marks all over me and on the inside of my thighs. I already came once… O'Hare walked back in with a purple tube-type thing. **(I thought about doing a reference with Ted remembering seeing something similar in his mom's bedroom, but then I'm like, "naawww… xD")** "Wha-what is that thing?" I asked backing up. "It's a little something I'd like for you to try out…" he said slyly.

I backed up into the oak headboard, how am I always cornering myself?! I seem so weak! He laughed and held it up in my face, it looked rubbery, but there was a switch on the bottom. I looked it over, "what the hell am I supposed to do with that?" I asked glaring at him. "You, are literally going to go fuck yourself!" He replied.

"WHAT!? NO!" I shouted. "I'd better do it, or I'll bring Audrey over here to substitute for you…you'll end up fucking her!" He said. Now, normally a guy would enjoy that, but I actually care for her, and she's not ready for it yet… I glared at him, then reached up and grabbed it. It was rubbery but I could see the battery in it. "This is supposed to go…" I trailed off. "Better get going…" he warned. "You're going to watch?!" I screamed. "Yep, just to see how good you'll do…" he said sitting in a recliner. I sighed frustrated, then put the thing up to me. I took a deep breath and shoved the tip in, it was painful. I exhaled and tried to shove the rest in, but it was too big. At least 2 inches wide. Yet I did hav inch-wider inside me.

"Okay, I can do this…" I sighed and shoved the rest of it in. I screamed in pain, I actually didn't see O'Hare come up to me and shove it in further, I screamed and I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "Can I t-take it o-out now?" I asked. He smirked, said no, and then flipped the switch on the bottom. Excruciating pain erupted from my ass; the tube thing was vibrating inside me. "Gah! T-take it o-out! Take it out!" I yelled trying to rip it out. "NO! This is your punishment!" he shouted shoving it in further. This time it brushed the nerves, and I gasped as it did that. "Doesn't hurt so much now, huh?" he asked. I groaned and pushed his face away, he stumbled back and I yanked the thing out, blood was already staining the sheets. I was gasping in exhaustion, and I rested my head on the wall. "You little brat!" He screamed, grabbing my neck and shoving me up against the headboard.

I gasped and choked as he squeezed my neck, I kicked at his stomach, but he sat on my legs. I looked at his face,


End file.
